Suicide club
by Andorea
Summary: ¿Cansado de todo? ¿Ya perdiste toda motivación para vivir? Ven, eres bienvenido al club del suicidio; tus problemas serán resueltos, no temas, serás bien recibido aquí, todos tienen diferentes razones pero un solo motivo -Lo veo en tu ojos...- [Yaoi]
1. Entre el tocar y el sentir

**Hola chicos, debería continuar con otras historias pero era la tentación subir esta historia, es un nuevo proyecto que tengo, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Leven-5, espero que les guste ya que me esmeré en terminar el primer capitulo, prometo un capitulo más largo para la próxima.**

**~Suicide club~**

_**Capitulo uno. **_

_**Entre el tocar y sentir**_

_Iba cruzando la calle, estaba discutiendo con alguien, no lograba identificarle ya que su rostro estaba iluminado por los rayos solares, no escuchaba ninguna palabra, el silencio reinaba en ese lugar, solo él podía oír a lo lejos el sonido de las llantas a gran velocidad._

_Solo él._

_Miró como un tráiler azul se les acercaba a gran velocidad, estaba fuera de control, la otra persona no parecía notarlo, así que en un simple movimiento la empujó, el sonido regresó._

_Él había sido arrollado._

_Los gritos, los vehículos, cada sonido se dignó a regresar, exceptuando la voz de la dichosa persona que ahora lo recostaba en su regazo, pudo ver su rostro por un momento, sonrió, la desesperación y el miedo plasmado en un solo lugar, su sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados, incluso en la persona que ahora estaba adelante suyo, cerró los ojos._

_-¡Hiroto!- _

_Y despertó._

La alarma sonaba por toda su habitación, en un simple movimiento la apagó. Se sentó en el borde de su cama con bastante pereza, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería regresar a su cómoda cama que parecía que le pedía a gritos que se volviera a recostar y seguir durmiendo, pero no. Debía ir a clases, había puesto la alarma por ello, sabía que no se podría levantar por sí solo esa mañana, habían acabado las vacaciones de verano y había tenido la maña de despertar tarde cada día de descanso, pero hoy no. Miró su reloj de mesa 5:32 am, suspiró, no tenía de otra, ya resignado se levantó y se fue a la ducha.

Ya adentro, sintió como el agua caía sobre su piel, se daba cuenta que había vuelta a su antigua rutina, _tan aburrida…_ En que en vacaciones también había creado una rutina menos reñida que la que hoy usaba. Si, el vivía en el pequeño ciclo de la monotonía, en que tratará de cambiar en que sea algo pequeño, se volvía rutina y eso a él le aburría.

Sólo a él.

Nadie se daba cuenta, todos pensaba que el disfrutaba cada segundo de su maravillosa vida…_Error. _Qué equivocados estaban, -y lo estaban bastante.- Los momentos que llegaba a disfrutar de su vida eran efímeros, _como si les importara_, solo esperaba que su vida llegara a su fin y terminar esa obra.

_Como deseaba morir._

Pero para él, no era una opción morir, no, él aún no podía, él aún anhelaba como cualquier colegiala ilusionada por su futuro conocer el amor.

¿Eso existe? No estén bromeando, eso era más falso que el billete de tres dólares, puff patrañas.

Sí, el quería salir de su pequeño ciclo.

Cerró la llave, tomó una toalla y salió.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, había dejado los rastros de vapor en él. Con su mano apartó un pocoy se miró. _Miserable_, sí, así se sentía, empezó a secarse con la toalla que tenía en mano, se empezó a secar sus cabellos rojos, un color tan profundo y tan brillante una combinación tan extraña, agradecía a sus genes por ello, últimamente los peli rojos eran los que más atraían a las chicas, pero él… ¿quería una chica? No, no exactamente, no quería arpías en cada brazo por que él sabía que solo lo querían por su apellido.

Kira, muerte en japonés, como la tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos…

Tampoco amigos hipócritas. Si despejaba a todos con las características que él quería, él estaba solo, no tenía a nadie la única persona que le quería era su hermana adoptiva, pero el sabía por qué le quería, solo era el reflejo de su hermano menor fallecido - su consuelo. - Pero ser querido por esa razón era mejor que lo demás, definitivamente era mejor _o eso creía._

Todo lo que deseaba era imposible.

Él en verdad estaba solo. Muy solo.

Terminando la rutina de todas las mañanas –o al menos en esta, que la sentía tan igual como todas- Fue a fuera con sus cosas en orden. No sabía por qué había preferido ir a pie que en su vehículo, solo era un capricho estar así ese día. Ya que, bueno…el era independiente así que podía hacer lo que se le diese la gana.

Cuando iba de esa manera, pareciera que era como los demás, nadie le juzgaba como era, de hecho a todos les valía una mierda lo que hiciese, se topó con un semáforo en verde, espero un poco para luego continuar su muy "divertido" paseo hacía la escuela.

Muchos alumnos de su misma escuela –ahora nueva, ya que había solicitado un cambio- pasaban, se limitó a seguir la bola de estudiantes; que estaba seguro que no había otra escuela con el mismo gafete de datos y misma dirección de ubicación.

Sacó de su maletín su gafete, debía tenerlo para poder entrar, le agradaba la idea de no llevar un uniforme pero no le agradaba que muchos aprovecharan esa oportunidad para joder a los demás en que a él le valía una patata, la contaminación visual era demasiado peligrosa, bueno…eso pasaba en su antigua escuela quién sabe en esta…

Pudo divisar como la masa estudiantil era más poblaba, sí ahí era, ya la había visto antes así que no apresuró el paso, no iba atrasado y no tenía una razón para hacerlo, miraba como algunos venían en grupos, suspiró, no tenía caso seguir pensar en ello.

Ya en la entrada, recibió muchos panfletos y folletos por parte de los clubes. Fútbol, básquet, literatura, caligrafía ¿Qué clase de club era ese? No se imaginaba a nadie de fangirl en ese club o una animadora o una chica, ok parecía desesperado. Definitivamente debía dejar de pensar como un necesitado en sexo o algo similar.

Divisó como una sombra se le acercaba y volteó, una ¿chica? Eso parecía, bajó un poco su vista en que tuviera esos taconcitos, él era más alto que a lo que tenía delante suyo, ¿Qué persona iba vestida así en su sano juicio a la escuela media? Un vestido negro de holanes y mucho encaje, casi como una muñequita de porcelana, sus ojos de un profundo negro pero tan brillantes, su cabello verde sujeto en una coleta alta y su tez de un dulce canela. Llevaba un sombrero pequeño que de cierta manera era curioso.

-Toma- "La chica" extendió su mano dándole un panfleto, el peli rojo lo tomó y se sorprendió un poco ¿qué clases de clubes había en este instituto?-

-Pero yo…-

-Lo veo en tus ojos, lo deseas- Se vio interrumpido por el peli verde, que por su voz ahora le hacía dudar de su género.- También hay gente que lo desea, te sorprenderías de las personas que te podrías encontrar ahí, gente como tú, como nosotros…- Una sonrisa gatuna enmarcaba esa piel morena.

Se quedó estático, vio de nueva cuenta ese papel; _Club suicida._

-Te espero ahí, después de clases, en la azotea- Terminó de decir el peli verde para retirarse con movimientos elegantes.

Nadie miraba raro al chico, seguro creían que era la manera de atraer gente a su club, pero él sentía que no era así, sólo él lo creía.

_Lo veo en tus ojos…_

**-.-*-.-*-.-**

-Esto será interesante…- Una figura misteriosa descansaba en una esquina oscura apenas iluminada, solo se podía ver un pequeño brillo cada vez que jugueteaba con un cuchillo, arriba, abajo para después tomarlo del mango, sencillo.

- Deja eso que te cortarás idiota- Habló una segunda voz una ligeramente más profunda.

- No le veo nada de malo, si el destino quiere que me corte será por qué él lo quiere, deja que ese delgado hilo te guíe, Suzuno- La sombra salió, haciendo de aparición un rubio de largos cabellos, su rostro portaban una sonrisa juguetona. El otro solo suspiró.

-No tiene sentido discutir contigo así que me voy, por cierto ¿no vino Midorikawa?-

-Sí, esta afuera trayendo nuevos al club, no puedo esperar qué clase de locos traerá- Se re-lambió un poco sus labios, todo esto le llamaba la atención.

-Solo espero que no halla más locos como Genda, ese tipo me estresa- Se toco su sien, recordarle le daba jaqueca, ese tipo en verdad podría ser estresante si se lo proponía.

-No puedo prometerte nada pero si a que este año si será muy diferente-

Ambos salieron de esa habitación, _su salvación a la realidad_, su razón…

**-.-*-.-*-.-**

Las típicas presentaciones, los típicos alumnos, las clases que le había tocado eran… tan aburridas… Solo esperaba que las clases acabaran y…

_Te espero ahí._

Aún pensaba en ello, si pero… ¿qué se hará en un club como ese?

_-Seguro se juntaban a hornear galletitas, tomaban té y hablaban sobre la importancia de la lactosa… ¡Claro qué no Hiroto, no seas idiota! Tú muy bien sabes que no es un simple club- _Pensamientos bizarros pasaban por la cabeza del chico, pobre.

Muerte. Sí esa palabra de seis letras tenía un valor de muchas más.

_Lo deseas._

Sí, sí lo hacía no lo podía negar su vida era una manzana que poco a poco se pudre.

Bien si alguien oyera cada uno de sus pensamientos creyera que era un enfermo demente, en que no estaba muy fuera de la realidad, aún así…

No era normal. Nada de esto era normal.

Continuaron las clases, los mismos métodos, todo igual. Después de unas horas sonó la campana que indicaba la salida. Ya él después de tomar sus cosas, se dirigió a la entrada personal, iba a irse pero algo lo detenía.

¿Él iría…? ¿Su curiosidad era tan grande…?

Sí, al parecer sí.

No sabía que le había atraído tanto de él tema, pero era como si un imán lo atrajese o una colección completa de toda la saga de Star Wars lo llamara, sí, así de fuerte era. Dio media vuelta y regresó por donde antes había caminado.

Camino con el semblante indiferente, miraba como pasaba la gente, sonriente…_Qué hipócrita. _Más pensamientos similares pasaban por su cabeza.

Pasó por los pasillos, la iluminación iba perdiendo su nitidez, se detuvo un momento, escuchaba algo.

-Veintitrés cuchillas se divertían, atravesando mi garganta, como sentían que resistía fueron a llamar otra cuchilla…- Esa vocecita infantil junto ese tipo de letra no era buena combinación, para nada. Sentía como el escalofrío que sintió pasó por toda su espina dorsal. Volteó y una pequeña figura de cabellos rubios se acercaba en brincoteos. ¿Ese chico iba en la escuela? Era muy pequeño o mejor dicho bajito tomando en cuenta la altura promedio de los demás para ir a la escuela media. ¿Desde cuándo comparaba?

Sintió un pequeño golpe, el chico bajito parecía muy concentrado en su tonada que no vio al otro.

-Auch- Se quejó el rubio- te diría lo siento pero en verdad no lo sentí- ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Acaso él estaba usando un doble sentido?

-No te preocupes- trató de ser lo más amable posible.

- Ok.- La mirada del rubio estaba en todo menos con él- Sí tu vas en esta dirección es que vas a "eso" ¿verdad?-

-¿"eso"?-

-Ya sabes "eso", el club- ¿Acaso él…?

- Sí, también voy para allá- De pronto sintió toda esa mirada del cielo en él, una gran sonrisa se postraba.

-Entonces, bienvenido - Con eso se despidió, continúo su sendero tal y como empezó dejando algo incomodo al peli rojo.- Veinticuatro cuchillas se divertían…~-

Observo por donde entro el rubio, una puerta que tenía una cinta amarilla

-precaución - Leyó para sí, se encamino hacía allá, un cosquilleo se presentó en su estómago.

¿Cómo serían las demás personas? ¿Qué haría una vez ahí? Preguntas similares pasaban por su mente. Estaba ahí adelante, tomó valor y la abrió.

-Bienvenido- Escuchó una voz que bien ya la había oído ya, la persona de la mañana. Le miró, su sonrisa gatuna aún permanecía ahí, solo para él.

_Solo para él._

_**[Fin del capítulo uno]**_

**Gracias por leer, toda sugerencia es muy bien recibida. Nos leemos para la próxima.**


	2. A virtud del fuerte

¿Cómo serían las demás personas? ¿Qué haría una vez ahí? Preguntas similares pasaban por su mente. Estaba ahí adelante, tomó valor y la abrió.

-Bienvenido- Escuchó una voz que bien ya la había oído ya, la persona de la mañana. Le miró, su sonrisa gatuna aún permanecía ahí, solo para él.

_Solo para él._

**Suicide Club**

**Capítulo dos**

"**A virtud del fuerte"**

Entró como niño pequeño en su primer día en la guardería, el nerviosismo le invadía; sus manos comenzaban a sudar ¿desde cuando era tan así, tan…idiota?

Miró al su alrededor, uno, dos, tres…cinco personas cuando mucho había en ese lugar sin llegar a contarle a él. En verdad no le importaba pero…no sabía la necesidad de saber más sobre ese lugar tan misterioso, le llegaba una curiosidad por saber más.

-Un gusto- Teniendo la mano extendida, un rubio le saludó, el respondió el gesto sintiendo un escalofrío, seguro enfermaría, lo tenía presente desde esa mañana cuando empezó todo lo del cambio- Afuro, Afuro Terumi.-

-Hiroto Kira, igualmente.

-¿Son todos?- Habló de nueva cuenta el rubio.

-No, falta Genda pero…-

Un gran portazo se holló en el pequeño lugar, rápidamente todos clavaron su vista al intruso que dio por roto el ambiente.

-Ah~ ya llegó por quién lloraban- Pareciese que le habían invocado, sí, era Genda, otra persona que traería muchos problemas.- Perdón el retraso-

-Ya no es de sorprenderse Genda- El otro solo se imitó a sonreír bobamente- Que ahora-

-Morena- cambió su semblante a uno más serio, miró al piso, dio pasos hacía ningún sentido y se recargo a lo primero que vio, un sofá viejo que había sido almacenado ahí- No era tan buena como decía, que decepción.-

-Bien, bien, dejen de hablar de los amoríos amistosos de Genda y hablen sobre otra cosa, me enferman.- ambos voltearon, la sonrisa de Genda volvió. Ahí estaba el chico "ni me hables que te ignoro" recostado en el sofá viejo.

-No me digas que estás celoso, Gazelle~- ronroneó.

-No, deja de joder con eso, pedazo de escoria - Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro extremo, quería evitar una pelea ahora mismo, desde hace rato su pequeña taza de paciencia comenzaba a llenarse, solo faltaba poco para que esta se llenara y se derramase.-

Ambos cruzaron miradas, grandes chispas amenazaban por salir por parte de ambos, la tensión empezaba a sentirse entre ellos.

El taheño se mantuvo quieto en el mismo lugar que apenas él había tocado, miraba extrañado ¿eran así todos…de locos? Tenía en mente otra cosa algo como gente depresiva y le da igual lo que le pasase –en que no estaba del todo equivocado- pero eso no era el caso,

-Creo que ha sido más que suficiente- todos voltearon y el de prendas negras fue el que dio por hecho su presencia.-

-Midorikawa- Murmuro por debajo Gazelle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba perdidamente hacía la ventana, no encontraba razón de estar ahí postrado en la cama sin hacer nada, sí podía levantarse y moverse sin ningún inconveniente pero por indicaciones del médico debía estar así.

-Qué aburrido- se dijo.

Había estado ahí desde hace tres días o más, quién sabe, él había estado inconsciente, para su fortuna era su habitación para que esté "cómodo", él sabía que iba estar mucho tiempo de esa forma, solo era cuestión de conformarse.

Conformarse, patético.

Miró más a fondo, una telaraña, delgada y algo inestable, una polilla atrapada en ella, tratando de escapar, _qué mediocre, _la araña se acercaba más y más al insecto.

_Los débiles caen primero._

Sin nada más que hacer, la araña mordió la polilla.

El iba a caer solo era cuestión de esperar, el era débil.

-Estúpido.

La polilla entraba a toda la cavidad bucal de la araña. Cómo podía escapar, se sentía una polilla; una vez atrapada, difícilmente podría salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía como había terminado todo esto de esta forma tan rara, ahora cambiaba la idea de cómo los clasificaba en su mente.

- ¡Hey deja de molestar, joder eres como una garrapata!- Gritó.

-Vamos Gazelle déjate querer~-

-¡Vete al diablo Genda!- De nueva cuenta el chico pardo termino en el suelo. Le sujetó el tobillo a su agresor, Gazelle hacía lo posible para liberarse.

Su pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué se llevaban así de mal? Era más que obvio.

-¡Estúpido copulador de mierda!- El blancuzco estaba de propinarle una patada con su pie disponible si no es que el que estaba en el suelo le sonó el teléfono. –Qué lindo tono- Se burlo, regresó a lo suyo dispuesto a aplastarlo pero este rodó por el suelo apartándose de él.

-_Esa hembra es mala~_ - imitó Ángelo la letra de la canción.

-¿Qué clase de canciones tienes en tu móvil?- Preguntó al a el rubio con complejo de dios.

-Tengo tono para cada mujer así se si contestarle o no. Oh~ Es Natsumi Raimon, no le contestaré, ella cree que me usa y le vengo persiguiendo como perro faldero, que ingenua-

-Hay ocasiones que siento lastima por ella; pero luego recuerdo que no me importa y lo olvido- Afuro dijo.

-Eso es extraño- Susurró Hiroto.

-Creo lo mismo- Le dijo el pequeño niño rubio.-No has visto mucho de ellos, será mejor que los detengamos antes de que empiecen a discutir, un tanto extraño-

-_No eres el adecuado para decir eso- _ Pensó- Gen...Genda es muy buscapleitos ¿no?- Titubeó un poco al decir el nombre del castaño.

-No sabría decirte, casi no converso con él, pero una acción habla más que mil palabras-

Mucha razón tenía, lo primero que se le vino a la mente sobre Genda era que era un mujeriego, disfrutaba de molestar a Gazelle –también creía que quería con él- y era algo hiperactivo.

Observó detenidamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo era muy ajeno a lo que antes había visto, o había creado en que también se le hacía familiar, era un tanto extraño.

-_Pero aún así lo siento cómo si ya lo hubiera visto ¿Deja vú?-_ Conclusiones apresuradas pasaban por su mente. El pequeño rubio le miraba discretamente.

-_Raro- _Pensó.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!-

-Yo también te quiero…~-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakuma ¿te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_La pequeña niña quería crecer, no entendía el por qué de las acciones de los grandes. Ella también quería jugar, tomar el té y tener charlas con ellos. Eres una niña siempre decían, quería hacer cosas de grandes, que le dijeran que también podía. Se sentía apartada, excluida, no amada. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que todo el mundo me quiera?- Le cuestionó al cielo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autor:**

Holi~ Bueno primero que nada, perdón el retraso, pero tuve que re-escribir este capítulo muchas veces, las primeras veces fueron por que no estaba conforme, después por qué mi USB murió y ahí tenía el sexy capítulo terminado y yo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Modifiqué muchas cosas, en este capítulo Gazelle y Genda se agarraban a golpes y Afuro les separaba pero no hubo golpes se me hizo absurdo después de pensarlo un poco. Muchas gracias por leer, en verdad, muchas gracias.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Los personajes son muy OOC por qué ese fue el propósito, tiene una razón, no son así. También por qué Midorikawa no le modifiqué el nombre cómo a Suzuno -Gazelle- es la misma razón del primer punto. El rubio es Ángelo, por eso le pongo pequeño rubio, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias con él, en que no esta tan fuera.

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Noelia18: **Me encanta que te haya gustado, todo review cuenta y me suben los ánimos, me alegra por qué saldrá bastante.

**Ame-Cray: **Asdfasdfasd, la verdad sí, oculto algo, pero no es muy importante…o eso creo. Los fics no tienen relación, son similares pero ñe, no se entrelaza, el chico rubio es Ángelo c:, hm…no estoy muy segura de combinar el Go, posiblemente sí, pero esta lejos de que lo meta ya con la historia son muchos personajes. Tu comentario de MY me dejo con cara de: WOW, me alegra que comentaras, me sube el ánimo.

**Harumi Kira: **Primero que nada gracias por leer y comentar el fic, segunda; este fic no tiene nada que ver con el suicido –en que muchos quieran desaparecer- Suicide Club tiene muchos significados e interpretaciones. Se me hizo algo absurdo lo que comentaste sobre la canción, la canción fue algo Random para agregar a Ángelo, lo que menos quiero es incitar el suicido, todo es FICCIÓN, dudo que pase algo cómo esto, no sé si te lo tomes a mal pero ocupas ayuda, no por lo que dices si no por lo que comentas, no me molesta que comentes sin embargo decir ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público en que cualquiera puede entrar a leer a confirmar que su review fue enviado o por cualquier cosa, pueda leerlo. Son temas fuertes, leer esto me hace pensar que solo lo haces para llamar la atención, no me gusta juzgar a la gente, solo fue superficial así que evítame la pena de pensar mal sobre esto. Gracias.


	3. No hay peor sordo que el no quiere oir

**Holi (?) se que me tarde mucho en el capítulo anterior, pero trate de exprimir mi cerebro para tenerle pronto y bueno…funciono -yeeeei- este cap esta más completo para mi gusto. Espero que les guste~**

**Suicide Club**

**Capítulo tres**

"**No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír"**

-Puedes dejarme en paz, me tienes harto- Lo tomarían cómo loco, quizás lo apuntarían como esquizofrénico, pero ahí estaba esa estúpida voz que no le dejaba en paz desde hace ya más de dos semanas.

-_Escúchame por favor_.

-¡Cállate!

No era para nada bien visto, ver alguien gritando solo por toda vía pública, muchos sienten pena, otros lastima y algunos indiferencia.

El estaba seguro que lo seguían, sentía cómo le perseguían, no sé atrevía a voltear, estaba más que seguro que todo era mental.

Todo tenía una razón ¿verdad? Siempre la había, nunca nada se hacía por que sí, no, todo tiene una explicación lógica.

Sudó frío, quería llegar a su casa, todo era una mala pasada, aumento su paso, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos para buscar sus llaves, _estúpidas llaves. _No las encontraba por la desesperación, pero era todo un hecho que se encontraban dentro.

_-Escúchame…._

Él debía enfrentar sus miedos, tenía que tener los testículos y voltear, él era un hombre, un hombre algo guapo, pero hombre después de todo.

Volteó.

No había nadie.

Su respiración se tranquilizo y continúo con su paso más calmado, ahora se sentía un tonto por creer que habría alguien atrás…Pero ¿eso no debía preocuparle?

-Debo ir a un médico- Terminó por convenciéndose así mismo.

Sí un mal juego, la escuela lo tenía de loco.

-Quizás debería cambiarme…-

-_No creas todo lo que la gente dice, Goenji._

Toda la capa de la duda empezó a llenarle.

-Joder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que hora sería ¿2:30? ¿4:15? Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo al ver tantas veces el reloj, seguro su hermano no tardaba en llegar.

Se acomodo mejor en la cama, le dolía un poco la espalda y parte del trasero, no era para nada lindo estar todo el día sin hacer nada -solo en ese momento, agradecería que le pasara cerca de un examen- pero estaba aburrido, ni podía ir al baño solo, eso era el colmo.

-¡Agh, quiero salir de aquí, me aburro!- Dijo mientras estiraba cada extremidad del cuerpo, luego se arrepintió al sentir una ligera punzada en una de sus rotulas y parte del húmero. Según el ya estaba bien, no entendía por qué empezaba a dolerle las piernas. Se abrazó a sí mismo y miro por la misma ventana.

-Rayos.

La telaraña que había visto hace unas horas ahora la notaba un poco más grande.

Frunció un poco el ceño y maldijo un par de veces. Si, sabía que si no hubiera estado así no lo hubiera notado y ya la habría desecho, el insecto se dio el lujo de expandirse, imágenes mentales dónde su habitación estaba llena de telarañas y sus dueños llenaban su mente a causa del aburrimiento.

-Odio…las arañas.

Más esa araña que amenazaba por hacerle caer en su red, no. Él no iba a caer.

Él odia las arañas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una reprimenda por parte de Afuro, todo se volvió tranquilo en el club. Habían formado un círculo a petición de Ángelo.

-Bueno…y ahora qué…- cuestionó Genda que no podía mantenerse quieto, tenía mucha energía que desperdiciar en cosas para nada productivas, menos en lo que estaba haciendo en esos precisos momentos, nada.- _Mamá Cigüeña, _que recomiendas- Le preguntó a Afuro que estaba aún costado suyo con brazos cruzados.

-Opinó que deberíamos conocernos mejor, presentarnos es buena idea…-

-eso es tan _cliché, _cada película de clubes que veo, _qué es extraño,_ pasa eso, no se te ocurre otra cosa…-

- Alguna otra idea _master._

-¡Hay que ver una película!-

- ¡Oh! Pero que genial idea; maestro de las ideas geniales, seguro veremos una película de clubes que a ti tanto te gusta cuestionar para después buscarnos unas mujerzuelas- dijo con toda la palabra de sarcástico en su oración. –

- ¡Eso me parece bien!-

-¡Verdad qué sí!- termino por decir Afuro.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Enserio… Hay que pensar en algo, es aburrido~-

-Sí- asintió Genda.- Mejor hay que hacer lo que dijo _ Mamá Cigüeña.-_

De nuevo el aura silenciosa abarcó por el lugar.

-Bien ya que nadie quiere yo primero- Habló el de cabellos caoba- Soy Genda, me dicen Genda y me pueden decir Genda, ya todos me conocen aquí así que ya saben cómo soy…en verdad esto me parece estúpido, ¡Te toca Gazelle!-

El bronceado sintió las miradas de todos ahí presentes, soltó un bufido y continúo.

-Soy Gazelle-

_-No me digas- _Bromeó Genda.- Afuro te toca-

- En verdad es extraño hace esto…Soy Afuro Terumi, estoy en segundo año y… no sé.-

-Y ahora… Ángelo.- continuó con el liderato Genda.

- Bueno, me llamo Ángelo Cabrini, curso tercer año y... bueno…yo…-

-Calmado~ Olviden la idea de _Mamá Cigüeña _y vámonos a joder gente y… a no esperen debo irme, ya son pasada de las cuatro, mi hermano debe estar eufórico-

- ¿Olvidaste recogerle de la escuela?- Pregunto el pequeño rubio.

Genda, cogía sus cosas, Hiroto suspiró, se había salvado de hacer algo que quizás podría haber hecho mal.

-No, no es eso… no importa ¡Adiós!- Se fue cómo alma que lleva el diablo después de haber tomado su maletín.

Midorikawa se levantó del piso, se destenso y miró profundamente a Hiroto.

-Tú…tenemos que hablar.

-Sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía la respiración agitada, lo había visto, si todo a lo que llamaba fantasioso ese día lo vio, fue un flasheo, apenas le fue nítido, pero fue lo suficiente para ver la delgada figura de esa persona.

-_Escúchame_-

-Deja de joder de una vez…- Se tumbo a una esquina de su habitación, y se tapo los oídos. Hace mucho que no sentía miedo, pánico y derivados. El no era un enfermo, no. Para nada.

No estaba loco.

-_Goenji, mírame…- _

No.

-_Por favor-_

No, sus palabras apenas llegaban a rozar, lo decía de una manera tan ligera, como una pluma apenas rozando la comisura de los labios, era algo aterciopelada, podía llegar a ser tan escalofriante y suave. Un tanto extraño.

-Déjame en paz, no eres real, no lo eres, vete- Se levanto, tomó lo primero que tenía y lo lanzo al aire.

-_No puedes hacerme daño físicamente._

- ¡Cállate!- Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, debía confiar en sí pero ¿en el otro? ¿Él podía…?

-_Sólo…_mírame.

Sus párpados fueron abriéndose lentamente y entonces, le vio.

-Oh madre de dios, tú no eres real.- Sí ahí estaba, lo que había visto antes, inmóvil ante sus ojos.

- No, no lo soy… sin embargo tú…-

- ¿Yo?

- Tú no…-

Cómo un suspiró desapareció.

¿Esto…era una mala pasada?

-_No creas todo lo que la gente dice, Goenji._

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Estaba relajado en el baño sobre la tina, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre sí. Adoraba hacer eso, pareciese que todo dolor o pensamiento negativo resbalara con el agua y se fuera al drenaje.

_Era efímero._

De pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, pasos rápidos que cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca para él. La puerta se abrió de golpe y él solo se hundió más en el agua.

-Llegas tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Perdón Hiroto, era necesario.

-No te preocupes, pero cómo sabes…

-Afuro.

-Ah…-

Habían terminando saliendo del club, aban…dejando sí se queda o se van de ahí, no había más que hacer.

-Y…de que querías hablar.

-No de mucho, solo debo decirte que esto del club no es…

-Normal. Ten por seguro que alguien que sepa la existencia de este club no lo consideraría normal-

- Algo así. Kira o Hiroto, como sea, por favor, trata a toda costa que nadie se entere de él club-

-¿por qué? la escuela nos podría sacar-

-_Pero que arrogante.- _Pensó-Eso es lo de menos, me refiero más allá, algo más peligroso, _afuera_.

-Claro. Por cierto, Hiroto.-

-¿Eh?

-Dime Hiroto.

El taheño, fue retirándose de ahí a paso lento ante la atenta mirada del de ojos negros, si, el posiblemente podría cambiar las cosas.

_Lo veo en tus ojos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -_

Había llegado a su casa, sorprendido de si mismo.

-_Pareciese que ese no hubiera sido yo- _Pensó-

Se desabotono algunos botones de su camisa y se recostó en el sofá, coloco su mano en su frente y suspiró.

-Qué día…-

Le fue cansado…mentalmente, sus párpados ya eran cada vez más pesados, checó su reloj de pared 5:40 pm, aún era temprano, sin hacer deberes sus ojos cayeron.

_-Hiroto, despierta-_

Abrió sus ojos golpe, ¿De quien era esa voz? Nunca le había escuchado. Las luces aún permanecían encendidas, checó de nueva cuenta su reloj 8:12 pm, era de esas veces que apenas cerrabas los ojos y pasa mucho tiempo, se levantó resignado a ir a un lugar más cómodo.

Ya en su habitación, se quito la ropa quedando en paños menores, se tiró a la cama y vio el foco directamente, rápidamente le hizo ese efecto de ver puntos de colores al ver luz mucho tiempo o directamente, parpadeo un par de veces y miró otro lado.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, le extrañaba ese sentimiento, era ¿emoción? ¿Adrenalina? Posiblemente.

_Locura…_

Trato de pegar el ojo de nueva cuenta, supo que no lo lograría, se levantó y tomó un libro al azar.

Posiblemente el día siguiente podría ser un nuevo día, mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-

_La luna le vio atenta, una gran curva se poso sobre ella._

_-¿Quieres sentirte amada? ¿Tener toda la atención para ti? No te preocupes hay una forma… -_

_La niña le vio curiosa ¿acaso si había una manera?_

_-¿Cómo? –_

_La luna se le acercó más a la pequeña criatura que observaba, le toco la mejilla y soltó._

_-Lo único que debes hacer es…_

_**[Fin de capítulo tres]**_

_**Notas de Autor: La verdad se me hizo más fácil este capítulo, no se si notaron que Hiroto ya se esta liberando o agarrando confianza –de hecho fue muy obvio xD-, metí otro par de personajes que son Goenji y [coloqué nombre aquí], lo revelaré más adelante, solo confesaré que este personaje de incognito es muy fundamental para Goenji y Hiroto –este último no mucho- Cada vez iré metiendo más personajes, pero no quiero que sea pesado así que será de manera lenta o cómo crea que sea necesario. **_

_**Nota del capítulo: Genda es bisexual, juega mucho con Gazelle cómo se pudo notar en el capítulo pasado, pero no le desea, solo lo hace para molestarle. Genda y Afuro se llevan bien pero nada más.**_

_**Chao, gracias por leer. Andorea fuera~ **_


End file.
